Secret
by Love Tifa
Summary: A midnight rendezvous can mean so much more; · · · Sasuke x Hinata.


**A/N: **Funny how this started out as a pretty innocent story and ended up turning into a full blown lemon. Now I have one smutty fic complete, and another completely new cutesy one-shot in the works. Plotbunnies and inspirations are always so unpredictable. XD Um, so yeah. Enjoy?

P.S. The inspiration for this came from The Dashboard Confessional's song titled, "The Secret's in the Telling."

_. . . I always thought it was sexy._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Secret<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>T<strong>_he night sky looks as if someone has painted a huge canvas overhead navy blue, and afterward sprayed it with glitter. A full creamy moon is suspended, showering the world with its crystalline arches of diamond-tinted beams. Its radiant light falls through rustling curtains, the evening breeze swirling inside. The young kunoichi's not supposed to be here with black satiny sheets pooling around her lithe, ivory frame. No, she is supposed to be slumbering peacefully and fully clothed while curled up in her bed back at the Hyuuga compound. Still, here she is, her back arching, skin all heated, and her brows drawn together. Her flowing hair spills around her head onto the pillows like an ocean of midnight blue.

"O-oh . . ."

Hinata gasps softly, unable to contain herself. Her long lashes flutter for a moment, a deep blush of carnation spreading from her porcelain face and further downwards. The color is radiant and positively glowing on her alabaster complexion. Embarrassment registers in her foggy mind, a nervous shiver rippling through her, but the intense yearning easily outweighs it. For Sasuke Uchiha is slowly descending down her body, kissing and sucking at random intervals; his mouth reaching a swollen, flushed breast, sucks on the pert nipple he finds there, scattering any coherent thoughts she has to the wind like airborne silvery feathers.

Her lips part, as if trying to voice something, but words fail her. Her head instead swims with white-hot stars as raw sensation floods her.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata breathes, heat pooling between her thighs. She reaches down and wantonly intertwines her fingers through the silky depths of his hair, anchoring him against her. The sensation of Sasuke's tongue swirling around the peak of her breast is too much. She wants to ask, beg, and plead for more but cannot bring herself to do so; not out of shyness or fear of appearing foolish, but simply because she cannot call upon the words. He switches to her other breast only to continue his torturous administrations with his lips and tongue, and she shakes her head back and forth. All she manages to make are little feminine cries of need, beseeching the Uchiha avenger to do something, _please_.

He is relishing the pleasure he is bringing her, and she knows it. That actually does spark an ember of bashfulness inside of her. Then it is extinguished as quickly as it is lit when he lifts his mouth away from her heaving chest. She whimpers at the loss, bleary lavender eyes opening slowly, slightly lidded and glistening behind dark bangs. Yet, she cannot help but peer up into alluring pitch-black irises, the shade of obsidian stones, onyx, ink, and everything that is so _dark_.

"Hinata . . ." Sasuke's voice sounds like silk wrapping around her ears, just as always. The way he says her name sends tantalizing shivers running down her spine.

A hand finds its way between her trembling thighs, and she arches her back instinctively.

The pad of a rough fingertip circles her clit, sending her into a passionate frenzy. Frantic moans spill forth from her, and her aching only worsens unbearably so. She is restless underneath him, feeling as if a spring is being coiled tighter and tighter inside of her. The way he continues to apply pressure to that slick spot is pushing her closer to the edge of a precipice. His unmoving, powered gaze is almost predatory in nature; she's bucking, she's quivering, and he drinks it all in hungrily — her rising chest, sweat shimmering over her flushed and damp skin like droplets of dew.

"Please!" she begs him.

His motions quicken. She is so close, and her petal-pink lips part, like the petals of a bloom unfurling for the first time. Then the scintillating sensation of warm water flows through her veins. Every nerve in her body sings, and she cries out in ardent ecstasy. She's euphoric, and she's digging crimson ribbons in his pallid skin; her thighs snap together around his hand.

"Sasuke . . ." His name rolls off of her tongue in a breathy whisper. A contented smile appears upon her flushed face. Sasuke's kisses feel invigorating, catapulting her into a dream-like state.

Before she knows it, he is spreading her long, smooth legs even further. She has barely had time to come back down from that otherworldly sensation when he presses the head of his shaft insistently against her. Hinata inhales sharply. The slick friction it creates is simply addicting, making her desire for even more contact. Her insides tighten again with an intense heat.

She bites her bottom lip, squeezing her eyes shut as she turns her head to the side in anticipation for what will undoubtedly come next. He gives no warning; then, there is a blunting, powerful thrust. When he roughly pushes inside of her, she is still caught off guard by the electric jolt it delivers her.

He begins to move in and out. His size and rhythm make her feel pleasantly full. With each smooth movement her rosy capped breasts provocatively rub against his chest. It sends titillating shivers up her spine, shrouding her in a euphoric haze. It's not enough for the Uchiha apparently, because he reaches for her legs again, hooking them over his shoulders and leaning over her. The action makes her more vulnerable, coaxing him deeper than before. His glittering gaze reminds her of smoldering rainclouds as they meet opal irises at half-mast.

Overwhelmed by the sensations thrumming through her, all Hinata can do is attempt to meet him thrust for thrust. Her voice rises every intensifying second, from a soft plea to a desperate moan for more, more, _more_. It feels so good she can hardly stand it. Sasuke groans huskily into her ear, quickening his pace. He pushes in faster, harder, more roughly in response to her begging. It heightens the deliciously heated sparks building inside of her, fanning the fire banked there, that only _he _can douse.

A quaking and inarticulate cry bubbles up from deep within her throat when he slowly withdraws, only to swiftly slam back into her. Starbursts ricochet through her instantaneously. Her body arches one final time as she curls her fingers inwards, making crescent shaped indents into the untainted skin of Sasuke's back. The satiating pleasure that envelopes Hinata encompasses him as well. For he stiffens above her and mutters her name harshly; grunting, he pushes and grinds himself into her as deeply as possible, filling her with his liquid essence.

Her dark lashes brush against one another. A light smile blooms upon her features. Sasuke detaches himself from her, and lays next to her instead so as to not crush her slight frame beneath him. He rubs her skin with his hands, supplying bodily heat to them. A round clock adjacent on the wall nearby ticks quietly, in total contrast to the comfortable silence that has fallen over them like a blanket of freshly fallen snow. It's the only noise in the room except for two steady heartbeats.

"I won't sleep if you won't sleep," Sasuke mutters tiredly, burying his face into the crook of her lily-white neck. His eyelids flutter as he struggles to keep himself from succumbing to sleep. Exhausted, he looks especially cute, Hinata thinks fondly. She doesn't tell him that though.

They both know she'll soon have to roll out of bed, don her indigo and lavender colored clothes, and swiftly return home before anyone notices her absence. The thought of lingering lazily in bed and waiting to be greeted by the warm golden light of day together appeals to her. Sadly, it is merely a phantom of a dream, and only an unrealistic fantasy. The sweet memory of what just occurred between the two of them is but a floret, a tender seedling Hinata will hold close to her heart until the day it blossoms into wonderful, irrevocable reality.

For now, their relationship will have to remain a well-kept secret.

_**-**f**i**n._


End file.
